metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Metroid endings
Most Metroid games have featured endings that are received based on difficulty level, game completion, and/or play time. ''Metroid Samus stands on the surface of Zebes in all endings while performing one of several actions. File:Terrible_M1_ending.gif|The worst ending, acquired by playing for five hours with Suitless Samus or ten hours of normal gameplay. File:Bad_M1_ending.gif|The bad ending, acquired by playing for five hours. File:Good_M1_ending.gif|The good ending, acquired by playing for three to five hours. Worthy of note is that Samus' hair is a lighter brown than other ''Metroid endings. File:Bikinimetroid.gif|The fair ending, acquired by playing for under three hours. Pressing start at the end of the credits will start a new game with Samus in this Justin Bailey suit. File:Best_M1_ending.gif|The best ending, acquired by playing for under an hour. Samus cannot be played in this form. ''Metroid II: Return of Samus Samus runs throughout the credits, jumps high, and lands, with either one of these events occuring. File:Worst_M2_ending.gif|The worst ending, acquired by playing for more than five hours. File:Fair_M2_ending.gif|The fair ending, acquired by playing for three to five hours. File:MetroidIIending.png|The best ending, acquired by playing under three hours. Super Metroid Samus will do either of the following, and then jump offscreen, before falling down and firing a blast. Shortly before this, she is forced to escape Zebes, and she has the option of saving the trapped Dachoras and Etecoons. If she does, a white light will be seen leaving the exploding planet. File:Worst_SM_ending.gif|The worst ending, acquired by playing for more than five hours. File:Fair_SM_ending.gif|The fair ending, acquired by playing for three to five hours. File:Bikinisupermetroid.gif|The best ending, acquired by playing for under three hours. Metroid Fusion Samus, in her Omega Suit, will be shown in various poses, before one of the following ending pictures appears: File:Mfend5.png|The worst ending, acquired by playing for more than four hours with less than 100% of items acquired. File:Mfend4.png|The fair ending, acquired by playing for two to four hours with less than 100% of items acquired. File:Bikinimetroidfusion.gif|The first of three best endings, acquired by playing under two hours with less than 100% items. File:Mfend2.png|The second of three best endings, acquired by playing for over two hours with 100% items. File:Biknimetroidfusionii.gif|The third of three best endings, acquired by playing for under two hours with 100% items. Japanese endings The Japanese versions contains an additional set of endings that show images of Samus' past. Linking to ''Metroid: Zero Mission with the Nintendo GameCube Game Boy Advance Cable will unlock all endings, including Japanese-only endings, and an additional two new endings, for a special gallery. File:Rodney_Shoots_the_Afloralite.png|Acquired by playing over four hours on Normal Mode. File:OBK2L.PNG|Acquired by playing between two to four hours on Normal Mode. File:Ob2.PNG|Acquired by playing under two hours on Normal Mode. File:Mfend2njp.png|Acquired by playing for over two hours on Normal Mode with 100% items. File:Ob4.PNG|Acquired by playing under two hours on Normal Mode with 100% items. File:Weird_faced_Samus_ending.gif|Acquired by playing under two hours on Hard Mode with 100% items. Additional endings In addition, these two endings are present with the gallery in Zero Mission, and cannot be found in Fusion. File:Zmf.PNG File:Extra MF ending.gif ''Metroid Prime All endings depict Samus standing atop her starship, looking at the destroyed Artifact Temple with her helmet removed. Also, back at the Impact Crater, Dark Samus is born from Metroid Prime's remains. File:Worst_MP1_ending.jpg|Acquired with less than 75% items. File:Samusmpend.PNG|Acquired with 75%-99% items. File:Mp_ending3.jpg|Acquired with 100% items. ''Metroid: Zero Mission Samus will stand against a space background in various poses before clenching her fist. Each ending, upon acquisition, will be added to a gallery in the menu. The endings for Metroid Fusion can be unlocked by linking the two games with the Nintendo GameCube Game Boy Advance Cable. File:Metroidzero01.png|Acquired by completing the game on Easy Mode, or over four hours without 100% items. File:Metroidzero02.png|Acquired by completing the game on Normal or Hard Mode, over two hours without 100% items. File:Metroidzero04.png|Acquired by completing the game on Normal or Hard Mode, under two hours and under 100% items. File:Metroidzero05.png|Acquired by completing the game on Normal Mode and with 100% items. File:Metroidzero06.png|Acquired by completing the game on Normal Mode, under two hours and with 100% items. File:Metroidzero07.png|Acquired by completing the game on Hard Mode, under two hours and with 100% items. File:Metroidzero08.png|Acquired by completing the game on Normal Mode with 15% or less items. File:Metroidzero09.png|Acquired by completing the game on Hard Mode with 15% or less items. ''Metroid Prime Hunters These endings are not affected by item percentage or clear time, rather, by fulfilling the Alimbic Prophecy and defeating Gorea's second form. File:MPH_what_the_end.jpg|Acquired by only defeating Gorea's first phase. File:MPH_okay_end.jpg|Acquired by defeating Gorea 2. Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Samus will wave farewell to the Luminoth before reaching her gunship. However, after Samus leaves Aether, Dark Samus can be seen forming in the midst of space. File:Worst_MP2_ending.jpg|Acquired by completing the game with less than 75% items. File:Zerosuitechoes.jpg|Acquired by completing the game with between 75%-99% items. File:DSmp2.jpg|Acquired by completing the game with 100% items. Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Samus will appear out of nowhere when it appears she had been lost in the destruction of Phaaze. She then heads to SkyTown, Elysia to mourn her fallen comrades before heading off into the unknown. Meanwhile, an unidentified space ship appears and follows Samus. File:Worst MP3 ending.jpg|Acquired by completing the game with less than 75% items. File:Samus-no_helmet.png|Acquired by completing the game with between 75%-99% items. File:Zerosuitcorruption.jpg|Acquired by completing the game with 100% items. Trivia *Endings may have been inspired by that of ''Alien and Aliens, films from which Metroid was heavily inspired. At the end of both films, the female protagonist, Ripley, is scantily clad as she prepares for hypersleep. *The only games that do not have endings are Metroid: Other M and Metroid Prime Pinball. However, the former game makes up for this by having Zero Suit Samus become playable during the Countdown sequence, while Pinball has no sort of ending at all, except for Metroid Prime's core form exploding and Samus rolling away in Morph Ball, with a voice saying "Awesome." Endings Metroid